Various systems are known for dual operation of functional systems such as braking systems, acceleration systems, clutching systems, and so forth. One particular application of dual operator systems is for the control of braking systems in educational driving vehicles in which a passenger-teacher instructs a driver-student to drive, and in which, for safety's sake, provision is made for overriding the driver-student operation of the braking system in order to prevent accidents.
Sometimes students will panic and freeze on the brake, and the instructor may have a try to insert his foot under his auxiliary brake pedal to try to reverse the braking operation. This is awkward and time consuming and thus dangerous.
Dual braking mechanisms for motor vehicles are shown by way of example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,395,280; 2,406,261; 2,512,878; 2,599,376; 2,694,946; 2,710,547; 3,075,602; 3,313,110; 3,319,487; 3,477,310; and 3,943,795.
Although none of these patents disclose a type of system as will be discussed hereinunder, they do disclose systems wherein a braking apparatus in a vehicle can be operated selectively by a student or instructor, or by a driver or his passenger.
For example, J. D. Vandal, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,946, discloses a system wherein braking pedals are connected by means of an intermediate rod. One of the braking pedals is connected by a lever to the braking apparatus, whereas the other pedal operates through the rod to operate the first said pedal in order to operate the braking apparatus. This system, however, fails to disclose a braking override whereby the driver's pedal may be prevented from operating, or, on occasions, even reversed in operation.
G. von Rohr, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,110, describes a system in which an auxiliary set-up is employed to operate by means of a hydraulic system and appropriate cylinder and piston combinations to operate the driver's clutch pedal and braking pedal. This system is deficient, however, in the respects noted hereinabove with respect to the Vandal patent.
Similarly, S. A. Garcia, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,310, discloses an auxiliary system which operates through a flexible cable to operate a braking pedal associated with the driver of the vehicle. This system also fails to provide the type of override which is contemplated within the scope of the present invention.
Frank T. Kenney, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,795, discloses a system wherein an auxiliary pedal is supported on a rod through which connection is made to the driver's pedal for purposes of alternate operation of the vehicle brakes when either the driver's pedal or the auxiliary foot pedal is depressed. This system likewise fails to provide for a braking override as mentioned hereinbefore.